Once More With Feeling Rewritten
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: Buffy does combust during something to sing about and Dawn is Sweet's prisoner. Will the scoobies be able to get her back?
1. Death and a Kidnapping

Buffy ran and crashed through the window prepared to fight.

"I love a good entrance." The demon sitting next to her sister commented. Buffy stood there and rolled her eyes.

"How are you with death scenes? You got a name?" She asked in a blunt tone. Buffy cast her gaze towards down who had fear etched in her features with a bit of confusion.

"I've got a hundred." The demon said smoothly.

"Well, I ought to know what to call you if you're gonna be my brother-in-law." She said in a serious tone with a hint of boredom. Dawn who was watching the situation spoke up.

"Buffy, I swear I didn't do it." Buffy walked closer and comforted her sister.

"Don't worry. You're not going anywhere. I am." She said commanding the demon. He scoffed and cast an unbelieving gaze.

"What?" The Slayer had to be kidding. Buffy cast a serious gaze that bore into his eyes and spoke.

"Deal's this. I can't kill you? You take me to Hellsville in her place." The demon actually chuckled.

"And what if I kill you?" He asked.

"That won't help." She said in a blunt and depressed manner.

"Hm, that's gloomy!" He said already knowing what was gonna happen.

"That's life." Buffy once again said bluntly. Sweet chuckled.

"Come now, is that really what you feel? Isn't life a miraculous thing?"

"I think you already know." Buffy said and then started to sing.

"Life's a show and we all play our parts.

And when the music starts, we open up our hearts," Buffy slid her jacket off and let it hit the ground. She rolled her shoulders, stretching she prepared to fight Sweet's minions. Her gaze was daring and challenging.

"It's alright if some things come out wrong.

We'll sing a happy song.

And you can sing along."

"Where There's life, there's hope."

A minion ran at her with a pool stick. She grabbed it and sent him flying back.

"Everyday's a gift." She stabbed another minion with the pool stick.

"Wishes can come true." Buffy aimed a high kick at another demon's chest and a blow causing it to collapse.

"Whistle while you work.

So hard

All day." She brutally attacked the rest with and ax and just as one was about to attack her she threw the ax killing the last minion.

"To be like other girls

To fit in in this glittering world." Giles, Anya, Tara, Willow, and Xander came running in.

"She needs back up. Anya, Tara." Giles commanded while the rest of them followed him.

"Don't give me songs.

Don't give me songs." Tara and Anya assumed a position behind her.

"Give me something to sing about." Her back up started to vocalize while swishing their hips in unison with the Slayer. All three of them started to dance wildly with their arms and then stopped.

"Life's a song you don't get to rehearse

And every Single verse

Can make it that much worse." The two back ups left leaving the slayer to solo.

"Still my friends don't know why I ignore

The million things

Or more

I should be dancing for." She spread her arms out as though hinting at them about her secret. She started towards the stairs.

"All the joy

Life sends

Family

And friends

All the twists

And bends

Knowing that

It ends

Well that

Depends

On if the let you go

On if they know enough to know

That when you bowed

You leave the crowd." She was by now right by Dawn, but instead of grabbing her, she stood there.

"There was no pain

No fear no doubt

Till they pulled me out

Of heaven

So that's my refrain

I live in Hell

'Cause I've been expelled

From heaven

I think I was in Heaven."

Willow's features became grave and she stepped into the shadows, hiding herself. Everybody's expression was grave and guilt.

"So give me something to sing about

Please I need something…"

Buffy flipped off the stage and danced wildly, her arms flying everywhere. She ran and knelt and stretched and danced her heart out. Soon she began to spin out of control and smoke started to be visible from the bottom of her feet.

"Buffy, No!" Willow shouted. "God, I'm sorry I raised you, I thought you were in some Hell dimension!" But the smoke and noise was too loud for Buffy to hear and she collapsed into a heap on the ground. Her lifeless body lay on the ground with tears still on her face and a wide smile. She finally was able to rest in peace.

Part two

Sweet who was watching this whole display stood up.

"Well seems I always go out with a bang."

"Get out of here." Willow said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh, I smell power."

"You heard her, she said get out." Giles stepped up

"Well I do have to go; the missus and I will be off." He said grabbing Dawns arm and backing up.

"I don't want to go." Dawn said casting a pleading gaze towards the other Scooby members. She tried to break Sweet's grip but the more she tried, the tighter he held her. Dawn stood there, tears clouding her features.

"When times get rough

Who did we turn to

My sister, my best friend

All the lessons she taught

All the fights she fought

We should have let her rest

Out of all the Slayers, she was the best

She taught many lessons

But there's one I value more than the rest.

The hardest thing in the world is to live in it."

Tears flowed silently down Dawn's face as she finished her solo. Just then Spike ran in. He looked around and noticed Buffy's lifeless body on the ground. He sank down onto the ground.

"Goodbye my Slayer, my Luv." He whispered before brushing her hair from her face.

"God, you guys she's only a Slayer, another one will be called." Sweet said irritably.

"She died twice, defied prophesies and was one hell of a woman." Spike said.

"Well like I said before you interrupted me. The Missus and I must go." He turned around and sang.

"What a lot of fun.

You guys have been real swell

And I have to say

This ended well

All those secrets

You've been conceivin

Now they're reveled

Once More with feelin

Now I gotta run

See you all

IN HELL."

Sweet transformed into a red glow taking Dawn with him down to his kingdom.

_I couldn't think of a song for sweet to sing so I reworded it. I'm open to reviews and I want to know if I should continue._


	2. Willows Idea

Willow and the rest of the Scooby gang stared as Dawn disappeared with Sweet. Buffy's body was still on the cold concrete floor with Spike kneeling and sobbing. They stood in silence until Willow stepped and spoke up.

"Guys we have to bring Buffy back."

"No are you crazy! She just said that she was in heaven. Let her rest." Giles commanded

"She's probably in some hell dimension now, we should bring her back."

"Gee, this sounds familiar, you said that last time." Xander said, sarcasm filling every feature.

"I don't care, I'm gonna bring her back!"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Spike yelled. "Just…let her rest in peace."

Willow stood there defiantly and started conjuring the spell to talk to Osiris.

"Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us. Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing. Accept my offering. Know my prayer."

"No." Osiris said

"Why? She died supernaturally."

"She was meant to die."

Willow stood there in shock and then collapsed. Giles caught her and brought her back to his home.

**Part two**

Sweet dragged dawn off and landed in Hell

"Please, let me go. I didn't conjure you!"

"You're wearing my talisman sweet thing."

"No I swear I didn't."

"Just think of all the singing and dancing we'll do." Sweet said fondly while looking down at his bride.

"I'll…I'll combust."

"Not even. You'll get to live forever and dance. Besides, you're my bride."

"Just let me go. Please. I made one promise to my sister before she died the second time and that was to take care of everybody."

"Well you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." He said tugging on her arm and leading her to her room. She tried to break the grip but he only held her wrist tighter. Sweet led her into a blue room with red and white interior. He shut the door and locked it. Dawn sank down on he knees and cried. She stood up and started to sing.

"Inside my hope is breaking

My life is meant for taking

My only hope is just to be heard

They should get along

I hope they hear my song

Cause I can't live without them

It's absurd

I call upon thee

Who wrote my destiny?

Why would they let me

Live in misery?"

Dawn stood up and collapsed on her bed with one thought.

"Willow help."

**Part three**

"Come on red, wakey-wakey." Spike said gently tapping Willow's cheeks. She sat up so quickly that her head collided with his nose.

"Spike, Dawn needs me. I…I heard her and she's miserable. I don't know how she did contact me but I know she needs help and…and…"

"Red," Spike said very firm. He gently slapped her cheek. "Slow down. You might have a concussion. I think you're going mad."

"No I swear I'm not I just want to bring Dawn back and I think I know how."

"Summon the demon who was just here."

"He'll know."

"That's why we'll be in LA."

"Alright, let's go."

"This quick?"

"Yes Luv, that's my Slayer's sister down there, and I've been to Hell, we need to get there and get her out."

"oh…ok…I'll go tell Giles."

"There's no time, Red! Do you want me to be dust! We'll have to go now."

"Can't I get some clothes?"

"Red, there's no time. Think of what that demon's doing to Dawn."

"You're right. Let's go."

They ran out Giles's apartment and into the night towards LA."


	3. Rescued

When Willow and Spike arrived in LA they headed directly towards Angel's home. When they arrived he greeted Willow with open arms and spike with a glare but he was still invited in.

"Willow, what's up?"

"Dawn's been kidnapped by a demon and Buffy's dead. I need to summon it."

"Wait, slow down. Buffy's dead?"

"Yes, she combusted by dancing and singing."

"Why didn't you try to raise her?"

"She was in heaven instead of some hell dimension."

"Red," Spike stated who was sitting in silence. "You did try to raise her but the request was denyed."

"So let my get this straight, you want to summon the demon who killed Buffy?"

"Yes."

"And what is this demon's name?"

"Sweet."

"Why would you want to--"

"Because he has Dawn forever unless she comes up so we can get her away from there. She's miserable."

"Alright, I trust you, after all you did reinstate my soul."

Spike became wide-eyed and his mouth hung open.

"You gave him his soul?"

"Yeah, it was my first major spell."

"Alright Willow you can."

"Ok, Angel,"

"Yes?"

"Be prepared to sing."

"alright."

Willow cleared an empty space on the floor and made a circle of red, navy and purple candles. She focused her eyes in the spell book in front of her.

"My life is dull and not happy

Music is missing from my life

Secrets are being kept

Come if you except"

A wind started to blow and Willows hair whipped her face.

**Part Two**

Dawn felt a gentle shake of her shoulders and awoke to sweet above her face.

"Let's go sweet thing. I've got a summoning to go to."

"You're gonna take me with you?"

"You've gotta know how to run the business."

'Willow, did you do this?' Dawn thought to the red head.

'Yeah Dawn I did. Just hang tight, Faith'll save you. Dark hair, most likely sluttish clothes, and heavy make-up.'

'I'll keep a look out for her.'

"Let's go Honey." She choked out the honey part because dawn thought he was the most revolting demon she had ever seen and she's seen a lot.

They arrived in an old warehouse a few minutes later and Sweet cast his spell.

"Do you mind if I look around the town?"

"Can I have a dance?"

"Yes."

He grabbed her arm and spun her around in a very graceful moment. The dance lasted moments and Dawn found herself lost in the moment.

"Go, sweet thing and explore."

'Willow I'm in, where are you.'

"Try right behind you."

A familiar voice said behind her. She turned her head to find herself face to face with Willow and Spike.

"Willow!"

She exclaimed and tackled the witch to the ground.

"Come on Dawnie, we have to get you to safety."

They turned and walked off into the setting sun hand in hand.


End file.
